Hokage's Son
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: He smiles, his eyes filled with tears as he himself looks down at his newborn son, cradles in his arms. The sun is rising and his day as Hokage starts now-Believe it! This is a story for: Icha icha Minato Kyuubi


**Hello everyone, I know I've done a story like this before, but this is different, I promise. This is a story for: Icha icha Minato Kyuubi**

**Enjoy :) **

**Title: Hokage's son**

**Summary: He smiles, his eyes filled with tears as he himself looks down at his newborn son, cradles in his arms. The sun is rising and his day as Hokage starts now-Believe it!**

**Rating: T**

* * *

The tri-fold hat attached to a string was taken off his head, left to hang on his back as the Hokage stood watching the sun rise. He had seen it, many times, in many places. Still, there was somthing different about this sunrise. It was brighter, warmer, it somehow signified the dawn he promised to bring to this village. He stood on the large balcony over-looking the village. It had changed in, what felt like, a short amount of time. He smirked and folded his arms. The cloak he wore, stitched for him. Him.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." He spoke without turning from the sunrise. The door openes revealing a nurse who's holding a small crying blonde baby boy. She is hesitant at first but walks towards the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama...I'm sorry to-"

"Say it again." He asks.

"Excuse me?" She's confused and the baby doesn't stop crying.

"Please...call me that name again..."

"Hokage...sama." She blushes and the man smiles. He could get used to that name. He turns, revealing his bright blue eyes to the crying baby, who's swaddled in a blanket. His arms still in fetical form, shaking and slight tears come from his eyes.

"He was crying and your wife I was told needs rest, there's no way she could take care of him in the stage she is in and I can't seem to find out what's wrong with him." She explains.

The man smiles, taking the crying baby from her.

"You may leave, I have it from here." He claims, rocking the child. The nurse bowns, hesitantly leaving the room. It's just the man and the child now. The small baby was so beautiful. He wonders: how could somthing so small be so beautiful? The baby looks just like him too. Blonde hair, rosy cheeks a fine eyebrow line. The babe hadn't opened his eyes yet, so he and his wife didn't know what color the eyes were. The Hokage rocks the crying child, whispering soft lullabies and walking back to the balcony. The nude baby still wrapped in the blanket soon quiets as the sun hits his body, he begins to breath quickly, reaching out for his father.

The father leans his head in and allows the baby to wrap his shaking arms around his head, giving him sloppy kisses to his name, his lips and his chin. The Hokage smiles and laughs. The baby, laughs too. There would be no greater music to his ears than that child's laughter, The Hokage presumed. He looks out to the sun that was now past the mountians and lighting up the vallys and he could see elderly people out for their morning walks, children are waking up and adults are setting up shop or working on morning chores. He looks back down at the child.

"Do you like this village, as much as I do?" He asks, not expecting an answer.

Nothing but coos and gurgles.

"Yeah...they used to beat me. And hurt me. Even torture me." The Hokage frowns, trying not to cry. "I had no parents, and I was all alone, for a really long time." The baby sniffs the air, his father's scent is strong. The child doesn't understand that he's smelling coffee and ramen, but he adores it.

Naruto Uzumaki, looks down at his son. He smiles.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, tickling the baby's tummy; The child giggles and Naruto takes his finger tracing the baby's mought line watching his son try and grip his finger with his mouth. If parenting classes Hinata forced him to take then that was a 'yes I'm hungry, take me to my mother'.

"Alright, I've been wanting to see your Kaa-san." Naruto smiles. He walks into his office, the old pictures of his mother and father he was given to by Jiraiya and Tsunade stood proudly on his desk and along the walls. Pictures of Hinata and himself were there too. He even asked Kakashi to photoshop one picture so it looked like Himself, Hinata and his parents were all standing together...like they were never separated.

The baby demands using a loud yell and Naruto quickens his pace to Hinata.


End file.
